<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fill Me Up by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499384">Fill Me Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ejaculate, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lots and lots of cum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth and Dedue have been together for years but Dedue keeps pushing her away when she suggests they have sex. Apparently there is a good reason why...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fill Me Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt Link: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1235164#cmt1235164</p><p> </p><p>Prompt: Excessive Cum<br/>What it says on the tin. I just wanna see someone who's completely normal, completely human, but cums like a bucketload anytime they ejaculate.</p><p>- Trans women are welcome, but if penetrative sex is involved I prefer for her to bottom<br/>- I love mention of cum inflation<br/>- Talk about the mess, talk about the excessive leaking both before and after ejaculation, talk about the inconvenience of it all and I will love you forever</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dedue, what are you so nervous about?” Byleth reached up and gently cupped the side of Dedue’s face.</p><p>                “Byleth, I think tonight won’t work either.”</p><p>                Byleth frowned as she regarded him. They had been together for a while, a few years at this point and despite being open with each other, she noticed that whenever she tried to take them past kissing and a bit of heavy petting, Dedue would quickly back out, giving an excuse or another to why they couldn’t go all the way that night. Once or twice, she might be brushed it off but it had almost been a full year of this!</p><p>                “Do you not want to?” she asked softly.</p><p>                “No, it’s not that at all!” He gently took her hands and ran his thumbs along her knuckles, his expression slightly pained. “It’s just that, I have a condition…”</p><p>                “A condition?”</p><p>                Dedue cleared his throat, the tips of his ears turning pink. “It’s sort of embarrassing to talk about.”</p><p>                “Embarrassing?” Byleth tilted her head slightly before reaching up and kissing his cheek. “Nothing you can say will be embarrassing to me. I’ll accept any part of you.”</p><p>                Dedue cleared his throat again. “It’s related to…” He gestured down to his crotch area.</p><p>                Byleth blinked slowly. That was a surprise, Dedue was young but it might be a genetic condition. “Dedue, I know potions exist to help with that.”</p><p>                “What? No, nothing like that.” He groaned and covered his face with his hands. “I tend to release…a lot.”</p><p>                “A lot?” She said slowly. “A lot of what?”</p><p>                “A lot of…you know.” He cleared his throat again. “A lot of…cum,” he whispered the last word like it was a dirty secret to not be said out loud.</p><p>                Byleth blinked. “Oh that’s it?”</p><p>                “What do you mean that’s it?” Dedue looked at her in disbelief. “You don’t find it strange or out of place?”</p><p>                “Not really?” Byleth shrugged. “You would be surprised how much weird stuff I’ve had to deal with being a part of a mercenary troupe. I mean, I’m taking the potion from Manuela so we wouldn’t need to worry about pregnancy so…”</p><p>                It was like a small weight had been lifted off of Dedue’s shoulders. “Thank you Byleth.”</p><p>                “Shhhhh,” she put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him, her hands exploring his chest. For a moment Dedue seemed shocked by her forwardness before he met it with his own, his hands exploring her back. She gasped into his mouth as he gently squeezed her ass.</p><p>                They stumbled to the bed, barely wasting  a moment to stop the flurry of kisses, only stopping to throw off a shirt or toss off a jacket. They collapsed on the bed, Byleth on top of Dedue, breaking the kiss on his lips to slowly trail a line of kisses downwards.</p><p>                “Byleth,” he whispered softly as she stopped at the stomach, right on the edge of his pants.  She looked at him with a coy smile as she looped her fingers along them and pushed them down, Dedue, quickly helping her do so.</p><p>                She eyed his cock, already full and erect, precum dripping down the sides. She looked him in the eye as she planted a kiss on the tip, loving how he gasped as she slowly ran her tongue along the shaft.</p><p>                “Byleth,” he groaned, his hands clutching into the sheets as she took him into her mouth, her tongue dancing around him from the inside. As she worked him and listened to his grunts and moans in her ears, she felt the taste shift on the end of his cock. Something a little more salty. She slipped him out of his mouth and looked down, noticing white cum dripping down the sides.</p><p>                “Byleth, I’m sorry,” he mumbled from above, his eyes still slightly glazed over.</p><p>                “It’s alright, I can tell you are enjoying this and that makes me happy.” Byleth slipped off her shorts and panties and tossed them to the floor.  However before she could do anything else, Dedue grabbed her wrists and flipped them over so he was on top, her lying on her back.</p><p>                “Let me show you some love as well,” he murmured softly.</p><p>                Byleth had no time to think of anything else as his kisses touched her breasts, his fingers exploring her cunt.</p><p>                Now it was her turn to cry his name as he slipped a finger inside of her, gently exploring her. Even in the heat of passion, it seemed like his gentle nature could not be stopped. She felt warmth on her leg and looking down, she saw he was dripping cum onto her from his cock.  If he was already dripping this much, how would it be once he released everything?</p><p>                Just the thought of that, made Byleth go wetter down there. “Dedue, please,” she said softly, reaching in between her legs to pull out his fingers. “I want you. All of you.”</p><p>                Thankfully she didn’t need to beg further as Dedue positioned himself before her. “Byleth, are you sure?” he stammered. “This…it’s a lot. I’m not exaggerating on the matter.”</p><p>                “I’m sure.”</p><p>                Byleth’s back arched as he entered her and she sucked in a few deep breaths, already feeling the warmth from the cum dripping down his cock. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began thrusting into her, each thrust sending cum dripping from his cock through her.</p><p>                She cried his name over and over, her hands clutching at the sheets as he fucked her.</p><p>                “Byleth…I’m going to…”</p><p>                She tightened her grip around his waist, pushing him in closer and also preventing him from pulling out. The force of the cum leaving him made her shriek, her orgasm pulsing through her, her senses overloading. It just seemed to keep pouring out, filling her to the brim. Was there any space left for anything but Dedue’s seed?</p><p>                She laid on the bed, quivering and shaking, her stomach slightly extended from the sheer amount of cum within her. It was warm, it was safe, it was all a part of Dedue. In her slightly hazy vision, she could make out Dedue pulling out, cum still dripping from his cock.</p><p>                “I understand what you mean now,” she said with a small chuckle as Dedue looked at her in concern.</p><p>                “Are you alright?” He gently cupped her face. “Why didn’t you let me pull out?”</p><p>                “Because I wanted to feel you.” She patted her stomach and chuckled. “It’s a good thing I took that potion cause there was a definite risk of getting pregnant there.”</p><p>                Dedue winced. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>                “Don’t be,” she whispered. She went to sit up and realized quickly that meant the cum within her was beginning to slosh out of. There was so much of it, there was no way to save the sheets if she stood up here.</p><p>                “I think I’m going to need your help to get to the bathroom,” she admitted. “That is unless you want to have to have to throw out your sheets.”</p><p>                “Oh, of course.” Dedue gently picked her up bridal style and Byleth could feel his cum dripping out of her, making a trail as they made their way to the bathroom.</p><p>                Byleth kissed his cheek and lightly bit his ear. “And once I’m emptied out, let’s go for a round two alright?”</p><p>                Dedue stumbled and she could feel how hot his face was. “If you would like,” he stammered.</p><p>                Byleth nuzzled against his chest, already having ideas of what to do next.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>